I can Explain
by Nopony
Summary: Danny's going to check out some apparently 'ghostly' deaths. Dean and Sam are going to do a routine salt and burn. Guess what? It's the same place. But what does Castiel know of the infamous Halfa? Could Danny help them save the world (this time)? Set after the season 8 finale, Bobby lives, AU, NO PHANTOM PLANET! Danny is around 17. Rated T for cursing and sexual innuendos.
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom, hero of Amity Park, flew over unfamiliar countryside. The sun had set only moments ago, but it was already getting cold. Not that Danny minded, cold rarely bothered him. Ice was one of the many powers that he gained as a result of him being half dead. Half ghost. Whatever.

The clouds on the horizon were still tinged pink. Danny wondered whether or not to stop and rest yet. He could sleep in the trees again, but he wasn't tired yet. Besides, it was only a little farther to the town if he was right. He could go a little further tonight, he reassured himself.

He'd been flying for two days now, heading towards a town that had apparently had some 'ghost related deaths'. Personally, Danny thought that people were being over dramatic again, but if the deaths were his kind of problem and he ignored it there wasn't much of chance people could deal with it, more lives would be taken. No, much better to make sure.

Besides, Amity had been so quiet lately, he was bored. Only the Box Ghost and other weak spirits came out lately. He needed a challenge, and Sam and Tucker had said they could handle Amity Park while he went to check this out.

Danny let his thoughts slip away as he shot past trees, racing towards a faint light. That would probably be the town. He breathed in the cool air. It had been so long since he'd been to the country, he'd forgotten how dark it got. Even his ghost night vision was straining to see the land racing past beneath him. But then something flickered to life beneath him. What was that? Too small to be a house, but not the steady shine of head lights. It almost looked like fire.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Danny decided to check it out. Speeding down to the small patch of flickering light, he slowed his descent as the trees brushed past. It was a fire; not huge, but not small either. He launched a shot of Phantom Phreese at the flames, immediately extinguishing the fire. He landed by the charred ground that was now encased in a block of ice. His eyes adjusting to the sudden dark, Danny ignited a handful of ectoplasm, looking for what could have started the fire.

He peered into the ice with the aid of the ghostly green light. Though the block came up to his waist, the source of the fire appeared to be at the bottom of a hole. "How strange." Danny muttered to himself, looked closer. He jumped when he saw that at the bottom was a half burned skeleton in an old rotting casket. Looking around he realized he was standing in what looked like an abandoned graveyard.

"But how did-" Danny wondered out loud trying to think of why a grave would be dug up and on fire. It didn't make sense. Maybe some kids were playing a really creepy joke, maybe some Satanist weirdos performing a ritual? Who knows, but there would have to be someone to- ...oh.

Danny realized too late that he couldn't be alone, and started to turn, but the clicks of a shotgun being loaded sounded behind him. He spun to see two men melt out of the shadows. Danny panicked, turning intangible and taking off, the men shooting at him. Even though he was intangible a burning curled in the flesh of Danny's leg where a shot had hit it's mark. His flight faltered, but he hovered on, gasping with agony as more shots riddled his body. Danny's brain was getting foggy as he wondered how bullets could hit him while intangible, but he couldn't focus. Whatever the reason was it hurt. Danny tried to access invisibility, but it just caused his vision to blur. He stumbled on air as two more shots hit his back and he dropped, blacking out.

* * *

"What the hell is this thing?" Dean Winchester toed the unconscious figure with a look of confusion. It's head was covered with shock of white hair that wisped in a non existent breeze. It's entire body seemed to produce a faint glow, but it seemed small.

Sam Winchester stared in wonder at the strangest 'ghost' he'd ever seen. He was tangible and completely colored, not the washed out greys of most spirits. "No clue, you wanna see if Bobby's got anything on it?" Sam tore his eyes away from the figure to meet his brother's gaze.

"If he does I've never heard of it, but I'll give it a try." Dean turned to pull out his phone to dial Bobby Singer.

Sam turned the thing over to get a look at it. He clicked on a flashlight and was shocked to see that it was a kid. 'Looks like a kid.' He mentally corrected himself. This thing was definitely not a kid. They had seen the thing fly for gods sake, and the thing that had materialized around the grave, plunging them into darkness pierced by that ghostly green light.

Thinking of it, Sam turned to see what had extinguished the flame. He couldn't believe what he found. It wasn't some huge object, was in fact a block of ice. "What the-" Sam murmured. He touched the ice, but jerked his hand back immediately. The stuff had seemed to crawl onto his flesh as if trying to consume him.

Sam heard Dean close his phone and huff dejectedly. Sam shot the ice another look, before going to see if Dean had learned what they were dealing with.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

So I've started another story while I wait for reviews on "Year 8 and PTSD all 'Round". I really wanted to write for the Super Phantom collective, as I think this crossover idea is ingenious. And also hilarious. So, I hope it doesn't suck. Please let me know, though as a reminder, FLAMES WILL BE USED TO ROAST MARSHMALLOWS.

Reviews are love,

~ Nopony


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh _Hell_ no!" Dean Winchester pouted and raged, standing protectively in front of his car. This was ridiculous! How could Sammy even suggest that he- that thing-Sammy was nuts and that was final. "That-that _whatever-the-hell-it-is is_ NOT going in my car!" Dean spluttered.

"Dean," Sam said pulling out bitchface 42, "we need to get this thing away from people. Who knows what it could be?" Sam glanced down at the glowing figure.

Dean huffed with frustration running a hand through his hair. "But what if it goes off? What if it makes more of that weird ice or whatever? We can get a rental to lug this-" He toed the ghost-like _thing_, "around." His voice almost had a whiny quality to it, but he was _far_ too manly for that.

Sam seemed to ignore Dean's indignant ranting. He gingerly lifted the limp creature off the ground and hefted it over one shoulder where it hung, limp as a rag doll. "Dean," he said harshly, "people are going to get hurt. Move."

Dean spluttered, but shut his mouth and moved. "At least put it in the trunk." He mumbled petulantly.

Sam opened the trunk with one hand and awkwardly shifted the- the thing into the trunk of the impala. Dean clambered into the drivers seat feeling disgruntled. He heard Sam shut the back and open the door next to him. He started the car, heading off to the Batcave at top speed. They needed to find out what this was.

* * *

Danny was in a lot of pain. What the heck happened? His body leaked ectoplasm from small wounds that were almost closed. If his body was only now healing he must've got hit with some pretty bad stuff. Danny shortly entertained the idea that Plasmius had finally dropped the Houdini act and was coming out of hiding, but quickly dismissed it. Vlad had never aimed to hurt Danny, besides, Vlad would have already burst in demanding that Danny and his mother join Vlad in his quest for world domination or whatever the frootloop was after these days. Danny snorted at the thought. _Ah, memories._

He looked at his surroundings. It was dark and he tried to ignite a hand full of ectoplasm, but only a slight flicker sparked before it fizzled out. Danny didn't know what was going on, but the events of the graveyard came back to him foggily. Whoever had done this seemed to know how to hurt him, even when he was intangible. Come to think of it, how was that possible? Those (two?) men had shot him with something that could only have been ghost tech, but it had looked like normal guns!

Caught up in his inner struggle, Danny was startled by the the sound of footsteps approaching. He tensed, curling up and going invisible on instinct. They were coming from the other side of the- what was this? A room? A cell? It felt too small to be either, not that he really wanted to go poking around in the dark. Whatever it was it was suddenly flooded with light.

A figure was silhouetted by the blinding light. It looked like a garage but the ceiling was too high. Danny vaguely registered that he was in a trunk, but his mind buzzed when he saw the gun that the figure was holding. It was just a normal gun. Danny groaned internally. _Where had his life gone so wrong that he registered a shotgun as normal? _

The man seemed rather taken aback at the sight that greeted him, causing Danny to sigh in relief. They must think him gone, thank god for invisibility. But the man only cocked his head and called "Sam, the thing's awake."

How could the man see- but then Danny's heart stopped. Sam? Sam was here? Had these man taken her? What was happening? His panic must have showed in his face because the man took a step back putting his hands up. "Easy, freaky ghost thing." He muttered nervously like someone trying to calm a frightened animal.

A huge man appeared by his side, looking worried and carrying another shotgun. "Dean," he said in a warning voice, his eyes fixed on Danny. "what did you do?"

The other man-Dean-looked almost offended. "Oh, so something goes wrong and it's just my fault?" he said, his eyes jerking away from Danny for a second to shoot the giant a stink eye.

Danny was still trying to calm his racing heart. They don't look like the kidnapping type (a type Danny unfortunately had come to recognize), but those guns didn't exactly inspire trust. There were other people named Sam, right? There was no way they had his Sam. His years of being slapped in the face with horrible lack coincidence begged to differ.

"Who are you?" Danny decided on. That was a good place to start. If they were his typical opponent they would start monologuing and he could find a way out.

They both looked startled. Dean turned to the other and said, "You were right Sam, it looks just like a kid." The name knocked the wind out of Danny's chest. What was-but-...did he just call-_what?_

* * *

Dean hadn't really looked beyond the glowing shock of hair and the flying thing, but Sam had meant it when he said this thing must've died young. The back of his mind commented on the choice of spandex, bad luck to be stuck in that for however long this thing had been dead. Perhaps it had died in the '70s? That would explain the hair, too.

The thing looked so scared though, it made Dean wonder if it knew what it's fate was. It had panicked when he'd called Sam over. Maybe it knew them by reputation? A dead hunters kid? But that was highly unlikely; not that a hunter's kid had died, but hunters knew better than to leave corpse, he would've been salted and burned.

The thing seemed to have become less corporeal since last night, his color drained almost completely and his edges blurred. When it spoke Dean almost flinched. It's voice was so harsh, like it had been minding it's own business and got it's rights violated.

"You were right Sam, it looks just like a kid." Dean said. That caused the kid to freak out. His eyes dropped from them and unfocused like he couldn't comprehend the statement and the color flooded back into it. Dean looked at Sam, who was looking back. They silently gestured their heads, seemingly coming to an agreement.

Sam put his gun down, and this seemed to jerk the ki- the _thing_ out of it's thoughts. It still looked pretty shook up, but it eyed them suspiciously. "I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." Sam said in a slow voice. It was obviously a prompt for the thing's name, but he only stared at Sam like Sam was lying to it and wanted to see the thing's reaction.

When it just continued to stare at Sam, Dean stepped in. "And what-sorry-_who_ are you?" The thing swung it's eyes over to Dean slowly, as if not wanting to look away from Sam. Acid green eyes pierced Dean, analyzing him. Dean could read mistrust in the expression.

"Man, if he keeps looking at you like that, Cas is gonna get jealous." Sam sniggered off to the side. Dean's head snapped to face him.

"Damn it, Sam, this is serious." He turned back to the thing. It looked confused again, but the panic was fading. "So what are you?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry that this chapter took awhile. I kind of just meant this as a oneshot, but it got such a response a figured I had to keep it up. Thanks for that, by the way. I can't express my gratitude for all the love this got. Sorry that this chap. is slow, I just wanted to start shaping a plot. Oh, and I am so not sorry for the Destiel reference in there. I'm not making this a Destiel fic, but the shipping will be there.

**Also:**

I'm completely ignoring the trails shiz and Sam's inner angel and stuff. Why? Because I'm writing this fic, you don't like it the back button is that way. XD So Cas doesn't have to go find a job and stuff, and it's just better for everyone. Oh, and Bobby's living at the Batcave with Kevin. The gang's all together. Except Charlie, but I might have her pop up later. So yeah. Might be awhile 'till the next chapter, but it will be longer, funnier and have more plot.

Reviews are love

~ Nopony


	3. Chapter 3

Danny was confused. If this man was Sam, then they didn't his Sam. But since when had things been that easy? The men had seemed confused as well. The shorter one, Dean, had asked him what he was. That could be good. They may not know who he was, his friends and family would be safe if something happened to him.

Not that he planned on letting something happen. Despite the guns, these two acted kind of goofy. References to Dean's girlfriend and bickering like siblings, these two didn't seem to dangerous at all.

But- those guns reminded him otherwise. They had shot him down efficiently, embarrassingly, easily. How could two whack-jobs know how to handle guns so well? Though that brought him back to the question of why they were hanging out in a graveyard burning a corpse. What was that abou-

Danny was startled out of his thoughts when the edge of a riffle nudged against his shoulder. Danny flinched hard and his head shot up, his eyes locking on the tall one, who was holding the gun. Danny gazed at him scorchingly.

"Sorry, sorry. You had just stopped responding and I wondered what was up." the not Sam raised his hands, moving the gun away. He looked slightly apologetic, but Danny could also see the calculating look in his eyes. This man was playing good cop with him, and Danny wasn't going to fall for it.

"Oh, I'm sorry, just focusing on my healing bullet wounds. How may I be of service?" Danny spat, gesturing his hands to the oozing holes on his arms and using his usual witty-banter voice. Now that he had regained some of his confidence, he could proceed in his normal fashion. Kick butt and fly away. Yep, that was totally how this was gonna go.

He thought Dean might have snickered, but when he glanced at the other man his face was stoic.

"Well, I had asked what you were, and he," Dean jabbed a finger at the tall man on his left, "wanted to know if you remembered your name." He stared at Danny expectantly.

"Why wouldn't I remember my own name?" Danny quirked an eyebrow. What was up with these guys? They asked the weirdest questions.

* * *

This kid was weird. They asked what he was and he got hung up on his name. Go figure.

Dean shrugged, "People don't sometimes, it depends on how long you've been dead."

That sobered the kid up. He looked surprised, but not teary or disbelieving as most did. No, he looked more impressed, like he had known but hadn't expected Dean to figure it out.

"Do you often meet dead people? 'Cause you might wanna look for some help." the kid quipped. "Though, to be fair, I should give you the benefit of the doubt, seeing as you're the one holding a gun."

That-that wasn't quite the reaction he'd been expecting. Dean looked to Sam, who met his gaze. What the Hell was with this kid?

But it seemed that he wasn't done. "What? No snarky comment undermining my rights as a human being? I'm surprised, you seem the type."

* * *

It may not have been the smartest thing Danny could have done, but he was so tired of being treated inferior for doing the right thing. He was a hero who saved lives, and all people did was blame him for everything that went wrong. He would later admit that his temper had gotten the better of him.

As it was, he now had two potentially angry men with guns staring at him with disbelief painted across their faces. That was not good.

Danny desperately tried intangibility, attempting to sink through the floor, but it didn't work. Now the pair where looking at each other and Danny was starting to panic. How does he get into these messes?!

But then the shorter of the pair let out a bark of laughter. The-not-Sam-Sam glared at him reproachfully and turned back to Danny, who was looking a lot less confident as the gun followed.

Dean caught his breath and said, "Well, look at you, Mr. Ghosts-are-people-too." he chuckled. He turned to the taller, "You two should trade notes, that was something like your usual Monsters have feelings spiel." He turned to leave, Not-Sam looking irritated. "I'm getting the Holy Encyclopedia and Bobby, be right back."

Not Sam shouted "Which one?" at Dean's retreating figure.

"The one with wings! You really think I'd bring Kevin out here?" he sniggered and Danny heard a door open and shut, leaving him and the Not-Sam alone.

* * *

So while Dean got to go make eyes at Cas, Sam had to stay here and watch the thing. _Great._

It had appeared to have lost some of it's confidence after Dean had laughed at it. It had almost looked frightened for a moment, but was now just back on confusion.

Sam really didn't know what to make of the kid. One moment he was fading into shadows, the next he's angry because his human rights are being stepped on. He doesn't seem surprised that he's dead, yet he jokes they need help for thinking him so. Seeing them silent made him jumpy and anxious, yet their threatening only gave him confidence.

Now, left alone with him, Sam took the time to see what he looked like awake. He couldn't have been more than 19, but his stance,even in the back of the impala, showed experienced fighter. Sam knew the tensed shoulders and the watchful look, but never from something they'd hunted, only from other hunters.

As Sam attempted to pick the boy apart in his mind, minutes pass. The door that led from the garage to the bunker opened. Sam turned to see Bobby, Dean and Cas, but Cas looked off. He marched ahead of Dean and Bobby, taking Sam's arm and grabbing Dean's, heading back inside. Dean looked surprised, but handed his gun to Bobby when he walked past, gesturing towards the boy and Bobby nodded.

What was this going to be about, Sam wondered.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Put you pitch forks down _please!_ I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Didn't mean to leave you guys hanging, it's just school's back in, and, well, I'm not used to actually having readers. So, I'm a terrible author. What else is knew?

Moving on, I won't (Readers:Don't you say it.) be able (Readers:DON"T YOU DARE SAY IT!) to post for awhile (Readers: GODS DAMN! WE HAVE TO WAIT AGAIN!). Yeah, I know that feels. It's pretty much a description of this website. So, I thank you for sticking with my more-plot-holes-than-swiss-cheese sucky story, and I bid you adieu.

Lots of love,

~ Nopony

(Oh, and I didn't have time to read through this one, so if you see anything please PM me! Thanks a bunch!)


	4. Chapter 4

"What's up?" Sam seemed as confused as Dean felt as Cas dragged the two into the bunker. He stopped mid way between the garage and the kitchen, as if he was worried of being overheard.

When he turned around Dean almost slammed into him and Sam sniggered. "Do you know who that is?" Cas said, urgently.

Sam looked at Dean before glancing back at the angel. "No, I'm not even sure what it is. Why? Is it dangerous?" Dean questioned.

"That," Cas almost smiled, "could buy us the time we need to finish translating the tablets."

* * *

Bobby Singer had put up with a lot in his life. He'd killed a lot of monsters, he'd saved a lot of lives, but he had never thought that he'd see a corporeal ghost with the body of a teenager and a fondness for snappy comebacks. It seemed so aware, unlike most of the ghosts they'd dealt with. That made Bobby question whether or not it actually was a ghost, as in their typical dead spirit. Cas had seemed pretty worked up about it. Maybe it was the ghost of an angel?

His thoughts were interrupted by a swish of feathers, followed by the bang of the garage door. Cas was standing next to him, Dean and Sam stumbled through the door. Cas wore a somber look, almost apologetic.

The ghost looked worried, flinching when he noticed Cas. His head turned back at the sound of the door and he leered at the sight of the brothers, but his heart just didn't seem to be in it. His eyes trailled back to the angel almost automatically. Then Cas did something entirely unexpected. He bowed.

"My apologies, halfa, they did not know what they were doing." He gestured to Sam and Dean, who looked just as confused as Bobby felt. Bobby looked at Cas, then the kid, who looked uncomfortable.

"It's fine," the ghost mumbled, sounding slightly embarrassed, "You don't have to call me that. Could you just tell me where I am?"

Bobby had never been more confused in all of his life. The kid was acting like Cas had called him some formal title. And he didn't question Cas, none of the snappy comebacks he had given Dean, Sam or Bobby. He acted like just he'd found an ally, one that he didn't seem excited about.

Cas just kept his formal tone, like he was addressing royalty. "You are in the Batcave." Dean held his head in his hands and the kid quirked an eyebrow. When he saw that the angel was being serious, he began to laugh hysterically.

"Cas," Dean said, elbowing Sam, who was struggling to keep in his own chuckles, "you know I only call it that as a joke."

* * *

Danny just couldn't help himself. This was by far the most peculiar ghost he'd ever seen. What was up with the shadowed wings? He was obviously powerful,judging by the teleportation, but he didn't glow, didn't float, and didn't seem to understand what went on around him. That, and he hung around ghost hunters. What kind of ghost showed him respect?"

"Well, thank god that's cleared up." Danny smirked, turning to Dean. "And I assume this is Batman?"

Dean looked ready to sink into the floor, but the other ghost turned to him. "Dean, how did he know?" his voice turned accusatory, "Have you been threatening him?"

Okay, the halfa thought, some ghosts don't understand sarcasm, but this was just too great. Big tough macho guy called himself Batman, and Not Sam was bent over with laughter. The old man just started to walk out of the room, muttering about damn kids wasting his time. Danny just couldn't take these guys seriously anymore, shotguns or no.

"Well, then what's your name, feathers?" Danny sniggered at the winged ghost.

He seemed taken aback. "Pardon me, halfa, but why would you call me feathers?"

Danny was suspicious, but answered. "The giant wings. What's up with those anyway? They're kinda hard to see. Selective intangibility? And still waiting on that name."

A collective intake of breath came from the two men, and even the old man paused at the door. The angel, however, looked pleased. "My name is Castiel, but my friends-" He gestured to the men, "have shortened it to Cas for convenience. As for my wings," he flexed the appendages, "they are on another plane of existence. Most are not able to see them."

Danny could kinda get that, he'd functioned on other planes before. "So, are they permanently stuck in the ghost zone, or what?"

Cas looked confused at this, tilting his head slightly. It gave Danny the fleeting impression of an owl. "No, I don't exist on the same plane as the kind that you are familiar with. You mistake me, I am not a ghost, as you are. I was an angel of the lord, before I fell from heaven."

This threw Danny off a bit. Was this guy nuts? Perhaps he was from a deeper part than most of the ghosts he was used to. He'd met some that had gone completely mad, but not to this extent. They had thought themselves human again, not some bizarre religious icon. "Yeah, okay. Pray tell me your, um, holiness, where are you from?"

"I just told you," Cas sounded confused, "I am from heaven. And I am not very holy anymore, you needn't call me any such terms, 'Cas' will do perfectly fine."

Danny was getting suspicious by this point. This day had spiraled down into levels of too weird. "Yeah, okay, whatever." He turned to Dean, "Be honest, Batman, who are you working for? Is this Plasmius' doing? Seems like Angel over there is his kind of crazy. Seriously, when will that frootloop get it that I won't join him." He threw his hands in the air.

Dean looked confused again, but Not Sam stepped in. "I know it may sound crazy, but-" He gestured his hands for a minute, before looking at Cas for help. "Well, you have more proof than we do."

Danny looked at the man trying to explain himself, and felt a slight pang of sympathy. "So you're crazy too. Glad we got _that_ cleared up. Can I leave?"

The man shut his mouth for a moment, before looking at the "angel" again. "Why do we need him? We can deal with the angels on our own."

But Cas was still looking at Danny. "You don't believe me." It wasn't a question, but more an accusation.

"No," Danny shook his head, "how could I?"

There was the head tilt again. "How do you mean?" Cas looked genuinely curious.

"Well," Danny said, "if you were an angel, and that is a _very_ big if, why are there ghosts? Why don't my kind go off to heaven?"

The winged ghost lifted an eyebrow. "Well you wouldn't go, because you aren't dead." Danny winced and the two men looked surprised, looking at Cas in hope of an explanation. "And as for the rest of your ghosts, they are just extremely powerful souls that refuse to leave in death and their minds are addled by time spent on your unique plane."

"Uh-huh," Danny looked sceptical, "and how much time have you done on the, uh, '_plane_'?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I LIIIIIVE! Yeah, it's been awhile. I'm busy, but in a couple of weeks I'll have more free time, so there shouldn't be as long of a wait between chapters again. (said with cautious optimism). Hopefully, **_hopefully_** Danny will get out of the trunk next chapter, but that's what I thought about this one, too, so we'll see. I'm glad people seem to enjoy this, and I'll try to get this plot together soon.

Oh, and special shout out to ItTicklesLikeCrazy! Thank you so much fro your words of encouragement!:D

Anyway, reveiws are love,

~ Nopony


	5. Chapter 5

Dean Winchester had spent a lot of his life feeling rather confused, it was a sensation he had become almost accustomed to. This,_ this_ was a bit more than simply confused, he was utterly lost. An _undead ghost,_ who, by the way, was supposed to be powerful enough to stop thousands of angels, able to see Cas's wings, and chalked up everything around him to insanity. He needed a drink.

The demon cuffs seemed to keep the thing where it was, but Dean was still uneasy when Cas insisted he bring the ghost inside the bunker. It spent the entire journey panicking about being brought deeper into their _"Batcave cult-lair"_. Dean wanted to smack Sam for how loud he laughed at that. Seriously, could everyone just forget about that?

Dean was all for pitching the thing into the dungeon with Crowley, but Cas wouldn't hear of it. He claimed that it was a _guest_ and they needed it's help (but Cas didn't take their 'guest''s cuffs off either).

They settled in the living room, around the map table. Dean disappeared into the kitchen for a beer. When he returned, the ghost was trying to simultaneously scooch away from Cas and convince him that it believed him.

"No no, I get it, and I'm sure god's just having tea at the beach while his angels are being thrown to Earth." It's chair tipped and the ghost started to topple, but Sam caught him from the back. It let out a small sound of surprise at the sight of Sam.

Cas wasn't oblivious, but he may not have understood that someone could have absolutely no faith in him or his father. "Halfa, you must see reason. People will get hurt if you don't listen."

This seemed to have the opposite effect of what Cas intended, as the thing narrowed its eyes at Cas. "Was that a threat?" It glared at Cas. "Because if you know of me you know that I will not let you or your-" he gave Sam a distasteful glance, "_goons_ hurt anyone. I will stop you, and when I do you will regret crossing me." It's acid green eyes flashed brighter.

Cas must have realized his mistake, because he shook his head. "That is not what I meant, we _save people_, not-"

"Oh yeah?" Ghost boy cut Cas off, giving him a piercing look. "Then who killed those people in the town where Shotguns one and two just happened to be hanging around?" he gestured to Sam and Dean. "Weren't those people killed out on the road, perhaps even by an old graveyard? Maybe you creeps see that as saving people, but where I'm from we call that _murder_." He spat.

"Hey," Dean was sick of this guy making assumptions about stuff he didn't know about. "you know so much about ghosts, you should know we were just killing one. Of course, your kind may count that as murder, but he was killing our people."

The ghost's face fell, and his tone went from angry to condescending "Oh yeah, because you can kill something that's already dead. Sorry _genius_, but you're not fooling anyone."

Cas seemed to realize what was going on, "Halfa, your type of ghosts are not what he speaks of, he means ordinary spirits that hold on to this world by threads of their old lives."

"Will you stop saying 'my type', you are one of us. There are only races of ghosts from the ghost zone. People don't just stay here, people don't go to the magic kingdom in the sky, they are twisted into poltergeists or they fade, they don't just-" he threw his cuffed hands up, "hang out."

Dean interjected here, "Isn't that exactly what you're doing? I mean, maybe I didn't hear the whole 'not dead' thing right, but it sounded like you're just a ghost screwing around before you die, but that's..." A look crossed Dean's face as realization dawned on his face. "Or, _oh, I get it_. '_Halfa_'. Half dead, whoa, that is… How does that work?" He looked at Cas.

Cas seemed to have reached his limit of having his existence questioned. He reached two fingers out to the ghost's forehead. The thing jerked back, but Sam held his chair again and Cas' angel mojo invaded him.

* * *

It took about thirty seconds for Danny to regain his sense of awareness. Where was he? A slight pain came to him every time he woke with that question on his mind. Some days he hated his life.

The sounds of shouting and the clink of blades invaded his ears. Danny sat up, opening his eyes. He saw thousands of shadowed winged creatures the size of buildings. They held swords of pure light, meeting in battle that looked as feral as it sounded.

Transfixed by the celestial beings, Danny didn't notice Cas next to him for a long time. He started, turning to the short winged man.

"Horrifying, isn't it?" Cas gestured towards the creatures. "My brothers and sisters' war. So many dead, I remember some of them during times of peace."

Danny turned back to the terrifying battle before him. "Those...those are-"

"My people, yes. Although, those are true forms. That one-" he pointed to a monstrous shape that moved so fast that if it weren't so huge, Danny was sure he wouldn't be able to see it. "that was Balthazar. He was a good friend and saved my life more times than I could count." Cas swallowed hard. "He will not perish in this battle, he dies eons later."

Danny looked at Cas. "You mean that this is-"

"The past? Yes. How else do we learn from mistakes if we could not look back? Well, we can look, but Father didn't stay around quite long enough to encourage the whole 'learning' bit."

In that moment, Danny saw age flood Cas's face. "I still think you're nuts. But," Danny looked back at the war. "that looks pretty real. I don't know about angel, but if those things are loose, that does not sound like something that will sort itself out."

Danny watched the shapes for a long time. Cas made occasional introductions, but Danny's mind buzzed in the background. One thing was for sure, if those were on his planet, he was going to have to fix that.

He was so screwed.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Yeah, that took a lot longer than I had expected. But class, y'know, what are you gonna do? Pardon my language, but SWEET DAMN THAT'S A TON OF FOLLOWERS! Where did all you lovely people come from? So, for those who've just joined, hi, I'm the irresponsible herp derp who's supposed to've been writing this. :D

Any way, I should be posting faster now, because I'm in off season (sports 'n stuff). So that should be good. Thank you all so much for the reviews, favs and support (I'm talking to you, ItTickesLikeCrazy)! If you see any typos, please send me a PM, it helps alot.

Lots are love,

~ Nopony


End file.
